It is known that current models of mobile communications devices such as mobile telephones and tablets can contact a liquid such as water and still continue to operate as designed as long as the contact between the liquid and the mobile communications device was not too long. For example, if a drink is accidently spilled on a mobile telephone, the user can simply remove the battery from the mobile telephone, wipe off the battery and the rest of the mobile telephone, allow the battery and the mobile telephone to completely dry out, re-install the battery and turn on the mobile telephone. In many instances, the mobile telephone then will continue to operate as designed.
It is also known that mobile communications devices can be dropped in a body of water having a significant depth (greater than 2 meters) such as a swimming pool, a lake, a pond, a river, an ocean or the like and if the mobile communications device is retrieved from the body of water before the mobile communications device spends too much time in the body of water or sinks too far into the body of water (greater than 3 meters of depth in the body of water), the mobile communications device may be able to be retrieved and dried out, as previously discussed. However, if the mobile communications device is allowed to spend too much time in the body of water or the mobile communications device sinks too far into the body of water (greater than 3 meters of depth in the body of water), the mobile communications device will probably not properly operate after such an event. Furthermore, if the mobile communications device is dropped into a relatively deep body of water such as a pond, lake, river or ocean and the mobile communications device is not immediately retrieved, the mobile communications device will probably continue to sink further into the depth of the body of water and will be lost. Therefore, it would be desired to have an automatically activated flotation device for use on a mobile communications device, wherein the flotation device would be automatically activated if the mobile communications device were dropped in a body of water having a significant depth.
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various types of flotation devices for use on various devices. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,693 by Broady, U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,787 by Burlier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,525 by Lennon et at, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,881 by Zippel, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,559 by Arnold et at, U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,606 by Mickelson et at, U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,704 by Jeffrey, U.S. Pat. No. 9,022,825 by Meyer, and U.S. Pat. No. 9,615,476 by Rayner et al. While these various floatation devices may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved automatically activated flotation device for use on a mobile communications device, wherein the flotation device would be automatically activated if the mobile communications device were dropped into a body of water having a significant depth (greater than 2 meters).
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the disposable seat pad art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.